Snowed In
by Scott's Lauren
Summary: A short fic about the two people who are made for each other...LuLor! FINISHED FIC
1. Marshmellows

"Luuuke!" Lorelai whined, "It needs to be fixed tonight! I don't wanna sleep lop-sided."

"Fine." Luke gave in. "I'll be over after I close up."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Lorelai was glad to have him around.

"I've got work to do. I'll see ya later."

"Thanks again." Lorelai hung up the telephone.

At ten o' clock on the dot, as he always did, Luke turned the diner's sign to closed and locked the doors. He then walked to Lorelai's house as promised. Luke was greeted by a very grateful Lorelai.

"Did I mention I'm really thankful for you coming over in this short of notice?"

"Yes you did, only about a billion times." Luke replied brushing the snow off his head and shoulders.

"Boy, It's really coming down out there." Lorelai commented closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I guess I should get started." Luke replied.

"Sure, right this way Mr.fix-it." Lorelai teased heading up the stairs to her bedroom. Luke followed.

"I think it's that one." Lorelai directed pointing to the bottom right leg of her bed.

"How did you manage this anyway?" Luke asked kneeling down to examine it.

"The bed is really old. I think it was god's way of telling me I need a new bed." Lorelai replied.

"But why buy a new bed when you can beg me to come and fix it?" Luke commented.

"Exactly. So can you fix it?"

"Yep, just give me a few minutes and it will be good as new."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Lorelai threw over shoulder as she headed out the door.

It hadn't been ten minutes and Lorelai was back upstairs.

"Would you like to hear the good news or the bad news first?" Lorelai asked.

Luke sat up. "What's the bad news?" he growled.

"Um, we're snowed in." Lorelai grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"And the good news would be?"

"Your stuck with me."

"Oh goody." Luke replied sarcastically as he put his tools away and stood up.  
He followed Lorelai downstairs, sat his toolbox next to his boots in the entryway and took a seat next to Lorelai on the couch.

"So do you want some hot chocolate? I just made some." Lorelai asked.

"That sounds great actually." Luke replied. Lorelai started to get up. "I'll get it." He picked up Lorelai's empty mug up off the coffee table.

He poured two mugs full and sat back down after he had handed Lorelai her cup.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked slowly sipping her cocoa.

"Sure, I guess so." Luke replied.

"Cool, you have a choice between Willy Wonka and The Godfather Part One." she replied kneeling by the television set.

"I haven't seen either one of them so it doesn't really matter." Luke replied making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Willy Wonka it is then." Lorelai said as she slid the tape into the VCR and made herself comfortable on the couch before pressing play.

The both sat and watched the movie contently. Luke kept glancing over at Lorelai every once in a while, he smiled, he enjoyed seeing her so happy.  
She laughed.

"After living with rich parents for so long I'm so glad turn out glad I didn't turn out like that Varuca Sult chick." she commented.

Luke smiled. The Umpa Loompas were in middle of their song about the spoiled brat when the television shut off and the lights went out.

"Great, not only are we snowed in but we don't have any electricity either." Lorelai grumped after she had gotten up and felt her way to the hall closet for the flashlight. "Ah ha! Rory owes me five bucks." she praised herself after she had found them. "Here. Take this and go into the kitchen and find the matches." she demanded handing him a flashlight.

"Matches? For what?" Luke asked confused.

"To build a fire, duh." Lorelai replied.

"You mean that thing actually works?" Luke asked gesturing towards the fireplace.

"I've never tried it. Now's the perfect time to find out." she replied.

"Maybe you should get the matches. I'll see if I can get this thing to work." He directed removing the things from the sill and bending down to look at it. She headed to the kitchen. A few minutes later Lorelai returned to the living room with the matches and something else she had found along the way.

"Got it working?" she asked taking a seat next to him and handing him the matches.

"I think so." he replied striking the match.

"We've officially discovered a relative of the caveman who discovered fire." Lorelai joked patting Luke on the shoulder after he had managed to get the fire started. Luke smiled and sat up.

"So, what else did you bring back from the kitchen?" he asked.

"What's a fire without smores?" Lorelai replied holding up a bag of marshmellows and two forks.

"Nothing apparently." Luke replied, "So, how do you make smores?"

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "What cave have you been living in?"

"Actually not far up the street." he joked.

Lorelai explained the different ways to construct the perfect smore.

"This isn't actually half bad." Lorelai commented after she had tasted Luke's attempted smore. "Here. Have a bite." she told him holding out the sandwich.

He bit into it, marshmellow running down his chin. Lorelai giggled.

"That's not half bad." he replied. Lorelai was still laughing. "What?"

"Hold still." she told him reaching up and wiping the marshmellow from his chin with her index finger.

Luke chuckled. Lorelai licked the marshmellow from her finger and made a face.

"What was that for?" Luke asked.

"Marshmellow and Aftershave, not a good combination." she replied.

"I'll keep that in mind." Luke smiled.


	2. Dancing and Static

_**Chapter Dos**_

After smores Luke agreed to play a board game.

"How 'bout CandyLand?" Lorelai asked looking through the hall closet. Luke gave her a look from the couch."I take that as a no. Um...How 'bout Chutes and Ladders?" He gave her the same look. "Well, the only thing left is checkers."

"That sounds like it has some level of maturity." Luke replied.

"Now I'm not very good at this so go easy on me." Lorelai informed as she set up the playing board.

"Not a chance." Luke replied, cracking his knuckles.

Lorelai decided to be the black checkers and sat on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table. They played for awhile, then on Lorelai's last turn she triple jumped Luke's last three kings, making her the winner. Luke's jaw dropped. Lorelai laughed. That had been the second game they played and she had managed to win both of them.

"Did I forget to mention that I was the middle school champ two years in a row?" Lorelai asked, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, that would've been nice to know." Luke nodded.

Lorelai picked up the game board and the pieces and placed the box back where she had found it. She plopped down on the couch next to Luke. What to do next? Lorelai thought. Her face lit up and she jumped up off the couch, heading into Rory's bedroom. She came back into the living room carrying a battery operated radio. She flipped it on and a slow tune blared from the stereo.

"Would you like to dance?" Lorelai asked him, hand out-stretched.

"Sure, I guess." Luke replied taking her hand in his.

She pulled him off the couch and led him to the floor in front of the fireplace. She let go of his hand and wrapped both of hers up around his neck. He placed his gently on Lorelai's small waist. They softly swayed back and forth to the music and took in the sweet moment they were experiencing. Luke breathed in the natural scent Lorelai carried, a mix between coffee beans and Lavender.The closeness was comfortable. The song ended and there was a long pause. She gazed up at him. He untangled his hand from her hair and ran a thumb along the side of her jaw. Her skin was soft. They moved closer...and interrupted by Bill Bailey, the loud weatherman with the irritating voice.

"the snowstorm seems to be growing instead of settling down like we hoped. Hopefully you have enough supplies the weekend. Safety is al-" He was cut off by static. By this point they had breaken apart, standing side by side, they were both staring blankly at the radio.

"ALL WEEKEND?" Lorelai shouted, she began to pace. "We're going to starve!"

"What are you talking about?" Luke said.

"There is absolutly nothing in this house." She paused then answered.

"I'm sure there's something."

"No, there's not." she walked off to the kitchen, Luke trailing behind her.

She started digging through kitchen cuboards. After Luke figured our what she was doing, he followed her lead. They dug for a half hour. They ended up finding an unopened box of Fruit Loops, a bag of heat and eat Pizza Bites, and a gallon of milk, which Lorelai complained wasn't any good with out chocolate syrup.  
She sat in the kitchen chair and sighed.

"We have to live off this?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded. "So now what do we do?"

She stood up and walked into the living room.


	3. Distrations

The next morning Lorelai walked down the stairs, wrapping a purple cotton robe around her and discovered Luke's spot on the couch to be empty. She wandered into the kitchen and found him sitting at the table wearing his black t-shirt and jeans and eating a bowl of cereal by candlelight. The power still hadn't come back on.

"Good Morning." She said cheerfully, pouring herself a cup of the coffee the he had generously made, using boiling water and grounds, before she woke up.

"You know this stuff isn't half bad. Made of nothing but sugar but not bad," was his response, taking another spoonful of Fruit Loops.

She laughed. "Glad you approve." She stared out the kitchen window. The snow continued to fall and the sky was dark. She turned her attention back to Luke and noticed the radio sitting on the table. "Any luck finding something other than static?"

He looked up. "Can you speak Spanish?"

She sat across from him. "Not that I know of."

"Then that would be a No." He went back to his cereal.

"Great." She went to grab a bowl from the cupboard. After pouring herself a bowl of dry Fruit Loops she took her seat again, propping her feet up on the other chair.

They sat in silence. For awhile the only sounds audible were of crunching cereal and spoons knocking up against metal bowls. Lorelai finished her breakfast and stood up to rinse her dishes in the sink. Luke heard the water shut off behind him and her tiny slippered footsteps stop next to his seat. She waved a piece of Hello Kitty stationary in front of his face.

He reached up and took it from her. "What's this?"

She decided to be nice and picked up his empty bowl. "It's a list of things around the house that need to be fixed. I figured I'd get some use outta ya while your stuck here. Besides, It'll keep ya busy."

He accepted and walked down the hall to get his toolbox. She decided to work on the budget for the Inn. 


	4. The Consequences of Truth or Dare

The Consequences of Truth or Dare

_Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while so I thought I should so…I obviously don't own Gilmore Girls. They belong to the brilliant mind of AsP!_

_A/n: Here's the next installment of the Snowed In Saga. Hope you like it. It was the only thing I could come up with._

Lorelai couldn't keep her mind on the numbers. It kept wandering to the unusual closeness that occurred the night before. She was almost certain that if they weren't suddenly interrupted that he would've kissed her. She also know that she wouldn't have hesitated to respond. She pictured them to be laying on the floor holding on, gripping for breath.

She threw her pencil across the room. She decided she needed to do something of she was going to go crazy. She went upstairs to find Luke.

She wandered through the door of the bathroom and casually took a seat on the edge of the bathtub. He was fixing the sink that had created a slow leak, again. Luke hadn't noticed her appearance until he sat up to grab something from his toolbox.

"Hey." He removed his cap and reached up to scratch is head then put the hat back on.

"Hi." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What have you been up to?" He crossed his legs at the ankles.

"Budgets, exciting stuff."

"Well, sink's done. Do I get a lunch break?"

"Of course." She helped him pick up his tools and they both walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Luke sat at the table and Lorelai went to the freezer. She placed the pizza rolls on a plate and put them in the microwave. She hopped up on the counter.

"Hey. Let's play a game." She suggested.

"Will you be nice and let me win this time?"

"We'll see." She hopped down and took the rolls out and placed them on the table. She grabbed a couple and took her seat on the counter.

"So, what game are we playing?" He popped one into his mouth. "Hot!" Lorelai hurried to the cupboard to get him something to drink. She handed him a glass of ice water.

"That's what usually happens when you cook something."

"I'll keep that in mind." He took another gulp of water.

"Truth or Dare?" She hopped back up on the counter.

"Truth sounds the safest."

She munched while she thought of a question, she decided to go for the one that had been pulling at her.

"Did you ever really love Nicole?"

The question caught Luke off guard. "Well, um…" he hesitated, he decided to go with the name of the game, "No."

Lorelai's hand froze in midair. "What?" she asked, shocked.

"I never really, actually loved Nicole. I think she was just someone I used to fill a void in my life." He had stood and walked over to the opposite counter.

"What void?" She asked softly.

He stared down at his hands. "The fear of being alone forever. My place seemed to be shrinking. When Rachel was here, it was weird at first but then it became comfortable. After she left, you broke the news to me about Max, bringing my spirits down lower then they were…" He realized he was babbling and went silent.

Lorelai's curiosity wanted him to go on. "Why did my relationship with Max upset you so much?"

He realized what she was asking and decided to let it all go. "Rachel made a comment about you and me that go me thinking. I didn't just come over that night to pick up Bert." He wandered in her direction.

"So, What're you saying?" she asked, cocking her head.

He came over and placed a hand on each side of her on the counter. "What do think I'm saying?" he replied, staring up at her.

"I think your saying, you've been admiring from afar?"

He leaned in closer. "You could put it like that."

Lorelai now understood the meaning of being able to cut the tension with a knife. Temptation was too hard to resist. She placed her hands on both sides of his neck and took his mouth in hers. The chemistry wasn't a surprise, she half expected the sparks to ignite them on fire. As if they were the conductors, the lights in the house flickered back on. They broke apart, searching for oxygen.

Lorelai laughed. "Who knew we were the answer?"

He was smiling. "Fate."

"I thought you said there was no such thing as fate."

"Seeing is believing."

_A/n: How'd ya like it? There will be another chapter for conclusion then I want to start work on my new fic. With school being out I now have the time to write the fics I want, at a lot quicker pace, if work doesn't get in the way. Do you think they'll mind if I write when I'm supposed to be guarding? Lol. J/k. I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then…Happy Reading!_


	5. Rude Awakening

Lorelai was waken suddenly the next morning by a ringing telephone. She opened an eye and remembered that her and Luke had moved out to the living room couch after the previews for the feature presentation. She rolled over and came to a stop when her body hit the floor. She wrapped the blanket around her body to keep from freezing to death and crawled to the telephone that was ringing off the hook. Rubbing at the pain in her hip in the process. She was beginning to regret not turning on the answering machine. She finally reached the phone and was able to answer it.

"Hello?" She moaned, slowly climbing into the desk chair.

"Oh, thank god your home! For a moment there, I thought you had gotten stuck someplace like that dirty diner." Emily's voice came from the other end of the line.

At the mention of the diner she turned her gaze to a surprisingly still sleeping Luke. A wide grin spread across her face. "Yes, mom, I'm fine."

"That's good news. Every place in the city has been snowed in. Luckily, the snow plows were able to depart and save the pour souls. They should be out your way soon, hopefully."

"That's great. Um…is that all you were calling for?"

"Pretty much, why?"

"Well, I need to make a few other phone calls to clear this mess up. Call you later?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, mom." Lorelai hung up the phone and carried the cordless into Rory's room and closed the door. She didn't want to take the chance of waking up Luke. She quickly dialed her number at Yale.

She rolled over in bed, blindly reaching for the phone on the bedside table. "I hate you." Rory answered grumpily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Lorelai excused, digging through Rory's drawer.

"Well, I'm fine. Now goodnight." She was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait! I want to tell you about what happened last night." After much searching she finally found a night gown of that would fit her.

Lorelai's comment had her intrigued. "Go on."

"Well, Luke came over last night…" She told her about the events leading up to the climax.

"And?" Rory sat up in bed.

"We kissed!" Lorelai broke the news in a high-pitched voice. Big smiles.

"What!" Rory screamed so loud she had to check to see if she hadn't waken Paris. She just mumbled something incoherently and rolled over to her other side.

"Well, we eventually did a lot more then that…" She tangled herself in the Pajamas as she attempted to dress while holding the phone to her ear.

"Stop. I don't need the gory details."

She managed to dress. "Like I've ever shared that part of my life with you."

"Just a warning. Now that you've gotten that out of your system, can I go back to bed?"

"I was expecting you to be so ecstatic that you wouldn't be able to." She pouted. "I guess so."

"Thank you and good night." She went to hang up the phone, again.

Lorelai managed a "Love ya hon" before, she too, hung up. She tip-toed out the doorway carrying the sheet with her.

"Well, Good Morning Sunshine." Luke greeted her as she walked into the living room. He had put his boxers back on and was sitting up on the couch. She moved to squeeze underneath the arm that was hanging over the back of the couch.

A/n: I know it's short and I apologize...I've kinda hit a wall. I'll keep thinkin'!


	6. The Basis of a Good Relationship

**Chapter Six---The Basis of a Good Relationship: Honest Communication**

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gilmore Girls, even though, I wish I did._

_A/n: Thanx SO much for all the encouragement and suggestions! You guys keep me going. Here's the next chapter. I worked around the wall the best I could._

Lorelai looked up at Luke. "So, are we going to talk about what happened last night or continue to ignore the subject?"

He kissed the tip of her nose and stood up. "Let's get dressed and go down to the diner for a real breakfast."

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted.

"Yeah?" He asked after he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Are we just going to ignore…Wait, Fruit Loops _are_ a real breakfast. The commercial even says its 'part of a complete breakfast.'" She stood with her hands on her hips.

"Keyword being _part_. Meaning you need to eat something with it." Luke emphasized. He dug through the blanket for his jeans.

"Pop-tarts don't count?" She spotted his jeans under the chair and reached around to pick them up and hand them to him.

He took them from her and pulled them on. "Hmm…considering they're nothing but sugar, I think not."

Lorelai stuck out her tongue. "Fine, you win, but I'll be getting you back."

He picked his shoes up in the entryway and slipped them on. "Sure."

Lorelai went upstairs to get dressed.

"Let's go." He said after she came back down. He put his cap back on his head, grabbed his toolbox and headed out the door.

"Don't think just because you adverted my question doesn't mean I'm not going to get an answer." She told him, following him out the door. He ignored her.

They walked down the street to the diner in silence. Lorelai was tempted to take his hand but wasn't sure if he wanted the rest of the town to know about _Them_ yet.

She felt lucky to be the first customer for the day. She took her seat in a stool at the counter. Lorelai sipped her coffee as she waited for Luke to make breakfast.

He had just brought out the plates when Babette, Mrs. Cassini, and Miss Patty came bursting through the diner door.

"Good Morning, Love birds." Miss Patty greeted taking the stool next to Lorelai. She kept quiet just in case she was joking.

"It's about time." Mrs. Cassini commented.

"Great Job, Honey." Babette added, nudging Lorelai's arm.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Word traveled fast that you two had a big night last night." Patty informed.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked casually, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Fine, don't admit it, but you can't play the senseless card for long." Patty said looking at her then Luke and back to her.

"Have a great day." Mrs. Cassini commented, giving Lorelai a wink and following Patty and Babette out the door.

After they left Lorelai let out the breath she'd been holding. "I tell one person and the whole town knows within two hours." She groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"Who did you tell?" Luke asked, leaning on the counter in front of her.

"I cannot tell a lie. I called Rory before you woke up and she must've told Lane or someone." Lorelai confessed, looking down into her coffee cup.

"I guess it's good that you did. The town has to know sooner or later." He brought the plates to one of the tables.

Lorelai hopped down off her stool. "So, does that mean we're 'together' now?" She asked using air quotes.

He set the plates down and stood in front of her, taking both her hands. "I guess so. I mean, do you want to be 'together'?" He asked staring down at their hands.

Placing a finger under his chin she turned his gaze to look at her. "I always have." She replied.

He reached up with both hands and wrapped them around her neck. He leaned in and took her mouth in his. They pulled apart.

"So have I." He admitted smiling.

_A/n: Hopefully you liked it! Please R &R!_


End file.
